


Fire In Your Eyes

by jaegerxackerman



Series: A Different Way [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Growing Up, Keith and Acxa are Siblings, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: Krolia and Steven have two children, Acxa and Keith. One pair must remain on Earth, as the other leave. They’re not a family anymore, not really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what I’m doing anymore, but I like the concept.

They were leaving, they had too. If they stayed the galra would attack, and make things worse for them, and everyone else on the planet. Kloria will have to leave Earth, with Acxa. As Steven stays with Keith, on Earth. It was the only thing they could come up with, due to the kids appearances. 

Keith, they named him. Looked completely normal, for a humans standard. Krolia said herself, he looked just like his father. Although he had pointed out that Keith has her features, his eyes, his nose, they even had the same chin.

As for the daughter that Steven held in his hands, Acxa was the complete opposite. She didn’t look human like Keith did, but she looked completely galra. Her ears were sharp like her mothers, she had purple hair and skin, even tinny sharp nails. Although she had the same nose, eye color, and small features like her father. 

It took them both by so much surprise, both half galra and human. Yet looking the a complete, human and galra with some of their parents features. 

“Will you two be okay?” Steven asked, as he let Acxa hold his index finger with her small hand. 

“We’re all safer out there, than we are hiding here.” She replied, as she caressed the side of Keith’s face. 

“We’re going to miss, the two of you.” He says sadly, as he looks down at his daughter cradled against his broad chest.

“We will also…” She looked at how protective Steven looked, as he held Acxa in her arms as she slept. “...do you think we should tell them?” She asked, wondering. They had a plan, but they never really thought about what to tell the kids, when they got older, that is.

“About each other, no. About us, yes.” He answered, looking over at Keith. “If they’re anything like you or me, they’ll hunt each other down.” He chuckled, earning a small smile from Krolia.

“That would surely be something to see, okay.” She said, as she laid her head on his shoulder. They stay sitting on the bed, just looking at their children sleep in their arms. Taking in the moment, as if it could last forever.

Of course it couldn’t.

—-

It hurt.

The last time they saw eachother, they held each of their children in their arms. Steven watched as Krolia and Acxa left, in a craft him and his wife scraped together. It would be enough to get them out of the solar system, and to a planet Krolia knew allies were. 

They sent sad smiles to each other, and when he saw her ship blast off he looked down at his son. He looked so much like her, it’s his job to protect him now. Krolia wanted to teach the kids how to fight, now he would do it.

Teach him everything he had to know to survive, and enough to never let Keith know he was half galra. 

That was until he walked back into the shack, Krolia and him found.

She left her knife.

He smiled softly to himself as he laughed, staring at the blade resting on the corner table. 

Of course we didn’t take it.

—-

Acxa was 8 years old, when she told her mother she hated the Blade. 

“I wish I was never here..” she muttered to herself, crossing her arms. Walking to the room her, and her mother shared.

She didn’t like anything the place, or how it worked.

The mission before the individual? Why? Self-sacrifice shouldn’t even be an option, it was stupid. Why did everyone think their life’s, were really worth nothing.

She trains for fun, and when she’s bored. There’s really nothing much to do, on a ship when your mother is always out on missions. 

A tall blade member asks her, if she had gone through the trials yet. She’s confused and begins asking him questions, she sees in his face that the mans made a mistake. 

“What do you mean trials? And blade? Kolivan said I’m not supposed to have one.”

That he shouldn’t have even come to talk to the kid, he should’ve left her alone. He should’ve known better than to talk to a galra, if you could even call her that. Even at such a young age, she just looked so much like them. 

“Hey!” She shouts at him, gritting her sharp teeth, as he remains quiet.

You really couldn’t tell.

Another member calls out to him, and he turns around and walks away trying to ignore Acxa. She continues to talk, she’s screaming at him for not answering her questions. For acting like she was so different from the rest, that she was beneath him. 

She learns his name is Ulaz.

—-

Keith is 10 years old, when kids at school talk about their moms in class. 

It was Keith’s turn to talk about his mom, and he says he only has a dad. The whole class turns to him, and the teachers face turns sad.

He feels like somethings missing. 

He goes home later that day, and asks his father out of curiosity.

“Where’s mom?” He asked me bluntly, looking over at his dad, who is cooking dinner.

He stiffens for a moment, than turns around smiling at Keith. “She had to leave to do something, it’s very important.” 

“So she’s at work?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

His dad turns back around, and swallows. “Yeah.”

“Oh. Okay! She works a lot.” Steven could hear the smile, in Keith’s voice. 

He turns off the stove and washes his hands, as Keith sits at the dinner table. 

“Hey Keith, I wanna give you something.” He says, as he whipped his hands, on the denim jeans he wore. He walks over to his bedroom, as Keith follows peering to the side to see what his father was getting.

“A present?” He asks, it wasn’t his birthday, or any holiday that he knew of.

“Kind of…” his dad opens his closet door, and reaches over a shelf. 

Keith can’t see what he reaches for.

“You’re mother wanted you to have this.” 

A blade lays flat, top both palms of his dad's hands.

—-

Acxa is 13 when she is allowed on a mission, finally escaping the base. 

Her mother wasn’t allowed on the mission with her, much to her dismay. Acxa doesn’t have a blade, she’s not allowed to have one. 

‘Not yet’. Her mother told her, reassuring her.

But from the look Kolivan gives her, she knows that he will most likely never allow her one. 

Many members die on the mission, she and a handful of others get out thanks to her. All she had was her gun, and she used it without the need of magic nor reassurance. 

She gets everyone out of the hostile environment, and is scolded by Kolivan. 

“Why didn’t you get the information needed?” He asks hovering over her.

“There wasn’t enough time, we all would’ve died along with everyone else.” She answers, looking up at him brows furrowed.

“The mission is your priority, what use are injured blade members returning. When you have nothing to show for it.”

She knew it wasn’t a question. She balls her fists, wishing for such much more than this.

She hates the Blade, for throwing out people like they’re disposable.

She hates Kolivan, for bringing her down. For upholding his line ‘the mission before the individual, like it’s something to be proud of.

She hates her mom, for bringing her here. For thinking that this, was the perfect environment for her to be raised in. For not being by her side, for more than just a few quintents. For not explaining to her why everyone treats her differently, like she’s the odd one out of everyone on the base.

She truly hates it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonds are made, and time just keeps going.

Keith is 13 years old, when the Shirogane family adopts him. 

They say they are close to his father, he doesn’t know how close. His father didn’t tell him much, like he was always trying to hide something. 

The family was really nice, he appreciated everything they did for him. He really did, his dad and him didn’t have much. 

One of the family members he gets along with the most, is Takeshi Shirogane. Keith just calls him ‘Shiro’ for short, and the other didn’t mind.

Shiro was older than Keith, he went to the Galaxy Garrison. He was one of the top students there so far, and it inspired Keith.

Space fascinated him, he could see why his dad always has star maps. There’s so much out there, so much you can find. Flying is something that excites him the most, going as fast as you can. Passing by planets, asteroids, the stars, and it never ends. 

He wanted to join, it was all so amazing.

—-

Acxa was 15 years old, when she met Lotor.

He didn’t look like other galra, but neither did she. She ran into him on accident, as she was on a solo mission. The Prince or Zarkon, was she supposed to kill him? He was banished after all, so his ties are cut aren’t they?

“Shouldn’t you be with your father?” She asked simply, as she held her weapon up ready to shoot if he tried anything.

“My father wants nothing to do with me, I’m a disappointment and weakness to his Empire.” The Prince replied, hands in the air, a sign of surrender.

“Why?” She asked, Zarkon needs someone for the throne for when he dies. 10,000 years was very well past his limit, how much longer does he think he has.

“Because, I didn’t want to destroy a planet I loved.” He admitted, looking at her. “-and what of you? If I may ask.” 

She sent him a glare. “What do you mean?” 

“You are also different, just as I am. A hybrid.” He said so casually. Like he announced it all the time, to everyone that didn’t know what he was. 

She swallowed, as he spoke. She should’ve known. Her mother didn’t tell her anything.

“I can tell from your expression, and how stiff you’ve gotten. You were unaware of the fact, I’m sorry.” He apologized, giving a sympathetic look. 

Quiznack. Quiznack it all, the Blade, the missions, the empire.

Her mother. 

She lowered her weapon, as she looked to the ground. 

“You’re letting me go?” He asked, a bit shocked.

“Yeah…” She whispered to herself.

They were left in silence, in the middle of that deserted forest. All you could hear was the wind blow, and rustle of leaves.

“Would you like to join me?” He spoke up, Acxa looked up at him in confusion.

“What?” She asked, as he walked forward. She made no attempt in attacking him, she didn’t really cared what came next. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Join me. Let us no longer be judged, preconceptions of our race. But by our own actions, that we make ourselves for now on.”

Acxa looked up at him in awe, as he spoke to her. He removed his right hand from her shoulder, and offered it by his side.

She took it. 

—-

Keith was 16 years old, when he came close to beating Shiro's scores in the Garrison. 

He was constantly praised by the teachers, he hated the actual school work they did. But he would quickly remember everything, and when the time came ace the exams, and written tests. 

Everyday all he looked forward to were the simulations, and Shiro’s private mentoring. Thanks to him, they were able to sneak out. Along with stay in the simulation, long last class hours. 

“You know Iverson actually told me, your close to being his favorite?” Shiro commented, taking a seat next to Keith who was in the pilot seat. 

“Really? I doubt it.” He replied, as he flicked the necessary switches on.

“Well he did, I’m proud of you. You’re also close to beating my scores here, and if you’re lucky my ranking.” Shiro laughed, as he put his seatbelt on and watched Keith as he began.

“You mean I will beat you, it’s only a matter of time.” Keith smirked, as they started off slow. 

“You’re still way too young, but I really am proud of you. You’re ranked number 1, in your class so quickly.”

“My classes are way too easy, can’t they just move me up already? Can you put in a good word? I’m dying to get more, of anything. Some guy in class got an easy answer wrong, and just started cursing in Spanish.” Keith griminced, at the memory. 

“They’re just trying to catch up, have you made any friends?” Shiro asked, giving a small smile.

“I don’t need friends, you and Matt; are quiet enough.” Keith replied quickly.

“Keith…” Shiro dragged on, raising an eyebrow. 

Keith huffed out. “Fine, there's maybe one or two guys, in my class. Ones name is Richard, the other is David…” 

Shiro looked over to see Keith blushing, just slightly and smirked. “So, which one do you happen to get along with the most? Can I meet them?” He chuckled, as he saw Keith’s cheeks grow krimson.

“Shiro.” Keith warned, as the older one barked out laughing. Patting Keith’s back, as the younger one growled.

“All right, all right. How about we go a little faster, since you’re dying for a challenge.” Shiro responded, as he upped the difficulty in the simulation. 

He couldn’t help but look at the smile, and determination that seemed to place itself on Keith’s face. 

—-

Acxa was 17 years old, when Lotor finally called them a team.

She doesn’t doubt that the Blade, assumes she was dead. She wonders if her mother, cared. On slow days like this, she’s left to her thoughts and she hates it. 

But it’s mostly thanks to Ezor, that she isn’t left to herself. The chameleon like galra, almost never leaves her side. She doesn’t mind all that much, she’s playful and doesn’t pry.

She also likes Zethrid, she’s strong and outspoken. She likes to laugh, and have fun much like Ezor. They’ve both, also have very soft sides to them. Acxa came across a small furry creature ones, and was about to kill it; if they hadn’t stopped her. It nearly clawed their eyes out, but they liked to play with it.

She liked Narti, if Acxa wasn’t Lotors right hand, than it would without a doubt be Narti. They found her on a very isolated planet, she had seemed to be weak and abused. Acxa didn’t trust her at first, until she placed her palm on Lotors forehead. 

Ever since then she’s had a feline by her side, and Lotor had trusted her with his life. She didn’t need a mouth to talk, she could simply touch them, and the message was sent. 

“Acxa.” A voice surprised her, from behind.

“Yes?” She asked, turning around to see the figure.

“There is something I need coming up soon, and I believe you’re the only one that can get it for me.” Lotor announced, as he walked forward with a device in his hand.

“Where is it?” She asked, as he handed it to her.

“It’s in a weblum.”

Quiznack.

—-

Keith is 18 years old, when he is the red paladin of Voltron.

So much happened so quickly, losing Shiro, giant robot lions, aliens, intergalactic war. It sounded like one big joke, but it wasn’t. 

Neither was his heritage.

He was half galra, that’s what his father was always trying to hide. It made sense now, yet he still didn’t know what to do with that knowledge.

“So…” Hunk tres making conversation, as he piloted the yellow lion. 

“You don’t have to be weird about it, you know?” Keith responded crossing his arms.

“Pfft, I’m not being weird! You’re the one being weird.” He replied.

Keith simply hummed in response, as they enter red the weblum. There was still so much, going on in his mind. Is he the reason his mother left him? Was his mother evil? Is she apart of Zarkons fleet? Will allura continue to hate him? 

He hates overthinking, he hates how quiet it is in the creature leaving him to think. 

Until he comes across a pod.

He opened it to see a pilot, in armor.

—- 

It could’ve gone better, a lot better for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I want to make this a series but idk.
> 
> Tumblr: herolance  
> Instagram: bakakeith

**Author's Note:**

> I might write like this for the next chapter too, and if people actually like it than I may make it a series. Than change the writing style, a bit.
> 
> Tumblr: herolance  
> Instagram: bakakeith


End file.
